Enchanted
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri and her sister Reiko cast a spell and it caused the Ark to capture her house, and the seat of magical power—the Nexus. Now that he has the power, the Earl can win the Holy War!


I love my sister, don't get me wrong. But when she suggested moving to our great-grandmother's house in San Francisco…I thought she was nuts. I mean, come on. We grew up in Dallas. It was great, living in the mood swing weather of the city and I didn't want to move near a beach. I hated thunderstorms, and I knew we'd be dealing with a lot of crap there.

So no, I didn't wanna go with Mel to California. But like everything else, she talked me into it.

"Come on, sis," she said. "Grams wanted us to have that house. She put it in her will. And she left special care instructions and everything. It's all set! Free home ownership in this economy!"

"What's got you all worked up?" I asked. "Lemme guess, it's that awesome job with the digital forensics unit in downtown San Fran?"

"Well, yeah!" she said, sounding breathless with excitement. "It's so awesome! I'm gonna be a real forensic analyst."

"Well you've worked long enough for it," I replied, laughing.

And so that's how I got here. Inside this house. Where Mom, Nana, and Grams grew up. Generations of great women and men. Family I would never know. This…this was the Halliwell Manor. Mom refused to tell us anything about it. So we never knew our cousins, aunts, uncles, or anything. We were alone every Christmas. And then we went to the funeral.

My sister and I stood hand in hand, quietly, at the funeral, but we were watching our cousins. They all seemed…odd. It was like they had a spark we didn't. Or they had some private joke. We felt like outsiders. So it seemed strange when the letter arrived saying Halliwell Manor was ours.

Soon I would be working as an advice columnist. Everything was perfect.

I unfolded the letter. "Hey Mel, come here."

"Coming Hana," she said. "You know they have a really old piano back there? But it could never be played."

"That sucks," I breathed. "I have my music. Anyway. Grams was specific that we read her 'spell' out loud under the chandelier when we move in. I know it's probably one of her gypsy enchantments, but she was the one who gave us the house."

"Alright, alright," Mel said, sighing.

_'Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient powers._

_Bring your power to we sisters two,_

_We want the power, give us the power.'_

The chandelier glowed and the house shook. A light flowed through it, and the objects in the house looked restored to new again. I looked up, shaking. Was it an earthquake?

"Mel, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Hana," she replied. "Except…my hands feel weird."

I looked down. Her hands were on fire. "Oh my gosh!"

When she saw her hands, she tried to put it out, but the flame flew into a curtain and the curtain caught fire. I grabbed the curtain and smothered the fire.

"Did you burn yourself?" I asked, looking at her hands.

"N-No…" she whispered. "It felt…good. It felt…right."

"Ah…oh no…" I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the curtain was repaired. "H-How…"

"There's more to this letter," Mel said, and then began reading. "'After you read those ancient words, your charmed powers will be given to you. This is your right of passage and your destiny. Your mother abandoned hers, but I believe you should be given a choice. Hana, you have the power of projection. Melody, you are a Firestarter. These are gifts for you to use to protect the innocent from the attacks of evil.'"

"P-Projection…" I said softly. "That's so strange."

"I think it's awesome!" Mel said. "This is like the ultimate adventure! No more boring daily life! Kicking butt and taking names!"

"Yeah yeah…You know it's not going to be so simple," I said softly. "I need some time to think. I guess that now that everything's restored I can play that piano. That should clear my mind."

I walked into the sunroom. Light poured in onto the glistening old carved wood piano. There were ancient carvings all over it, and of course, the Halliwell family crest. 'The power of three will set us free.'

But the Charmed Ones that I had read about in storybooks must have been real witches, not gypsies like mom said. And now…that was me and Mel. The new Charmed ones. I guess…our great grandma Phoebe was a Charmed One.

I put the sheet music on the piano. As I played I thought about the D. Grayman mangas I had been reading. It would be so cool if maybe, just maybe, I could fight Akuma with Allen and everyone for awhile. I knew my sister would love it too.

That's when it happened. I knew something was going on because the house began to shake again. I stopped playing, knocking the piano bench over and running to my sister's side.

"What did you do?" she yelled. "You used that…that power! Can't you control it a little?"

I put a hand behind my head sheepishly. "Not really, sis. I see you've managed yours better."

"Well I didn't transport us to another world, that's for sure!" she shouted.

I opened the door. "Cool. I brought us inside the Ark."

"That…could be really bad," Mel said. "Where in the timeline of D. Grayman is this, do you think?"

"Well…when I was playing I was thinking about the first time Allen met Lavi," I replied. "Which means…"

"Which means you just put a supernatural NEXUS in the hands of the EARL!" she yelled at me.

My eyes widened in fear. This was not good. It was my first day as a witch, and I was already in big trouble.

Road Kamelot walked over to the Earl. "Earl! Guess what! Something big just appeared in the ark! It's a house I think!"

"Road, how did it 'show up?'" the Earl asked, a hint of irritant in his voice.

"Don't worry," she said. "Even though I'm not sure where it came from, I do know this. It has a 'nexus' inside it."

"Hm," the Earl's frightening smile widened. "With a Nexus, we can easily find and wipe out the heart. With a Nexus…we will be unstoppable. Good work, Road. Make sure the Nexus does not move from the Ark."


End file.
